why Tezuka frowns
by Naio1
Summary: just read to find out, ne. ^-^
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: blah.blah.blah..  
  
It was a fine summer morning, but there's a 5 yr old boy who didn't take it quite fine at all.  
  
"Man..how can summer be this boring. I've got nothing to do. Sigh..."  
  
He has been walking the street not knowing really where to go...maybe due to boredom or maybe the agonizing heat of the sun. Until he ended up in front of a tennis court...  
  
"WOAH!! Look at that smash it's awesome. Hey what's this???"  
  
*reading a piece of ad in front of the gate..*  
  
"Those who have nothing to do this summer... *nod, nod* try learning tennis. It's fun and we have the best players to coach you..It won't be a waste of time, so hurry up and register. Hmmm...ok. Learning tennis isn't such a bad idea. Yosh, I'll ask my parents later."  
  
*the boy watched the game that some old geezers are playing and it's already nearing night*  
  
"Guess I have to go home, I'll get scolded if I ended up late for dinner."  
  
*after the boy was fleeing away... a pair of green eyes have been watching him with a big smile plastered on his face..*  
  
The next day..  
  
"Mom, Dad I'm leaving already...BYE!"  
  
At the same tennis court as yesterday..  
  
"Yes please, I would like to register as a beginner in this year's summer classes."  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Tezuka, Tezuka Kinimitsu"  
  
*after some more pretty normal questioning*  
  
"Ok. That's all about it, thank you for registering. And that guy over there will be your personal instructor. Ok? Good Luck!!" "Uh..ok. Thanks." *smiling*  
  
*after that Tezuka went to his known teacher..and then the lady at the register's office mumbled something like.  
  
"...poor kid."  
  
At the scene where Tezuka's known Sensei is..  
  
"Ano..excuse me senpai's"  
  
"Ohhh...you are my new student right?" *a guy with a racquet said with a big smile plastered on his face..*  
  
"Uh..H-a-i. Yes. My name is Tezuka Kinimitsu. Ano.senpai how did you know that I'm your new student?"  
  
"Ummm.. *thinking for a good reason but can't come up with any so...* Don't think about such trivial things, why don't we start now ok. " *still smiling*  
  
"Uh..Ok. "  
  
* at the back of his head, 'why do I think that something is terribly wrong in here. And I think I made a very big mistake' *  
  
"Hurry up Tezuka. We don't want to spend our time doing nothing right." * still smiling*  
  
"HAI!!!" * 'man that smile is starting to bug me big time' *  
  
* after Tezuka made an 8 lap run around the court as his warm-up, his shirt is all sweaty and dirty due to the trip he got because of that disturbing smile in his sensei's face. *  
  
"Tezuka-kun, why don't you go to the changing room and change your shirt. Or else we won't start." * still smiling but with a little serious look *  
  
"Demo senpai.. I only brought one shirt and that's what I'm wearing. I haven't brought any extras."  
  
"Oh I see. Then use some of my extra shirt then." * still smiling *  
  
"But senpai then that will be to big then for my size I mean.."  
  
"None sense. It will be okay, I think my body..er.I mean my shirt is not that big. So change, now ok. " "Hai."  
  
* after Tezuka was fleeing to the changing room, he took few glances on his sensei and all he could see is amile, smile, smile, smile... * 


	2. who is fuji?

Disclaimer : doesn't own Tennis No Oujisama and it's characrers....  
  
Author's notes: ^-^ Thanks for those who reviewed this fic, and for those who took their  
Time reading this fic. Thnx a lot guys. ^-^ Well sorry if the story is too  
Slow, I'm just new at this so please go easy on me. Thnx again. ^-^ Oh  
Yeah, sorry if the "sensei/coach" is not Fuji. But don't worry Fuji will  
Still come out. Thnx, and enjoy reading. ^-^  
  
One day at the tennis court...  
  
" Wow, that's excellent Tezuka-KUN ^-^ in just one week you have already mastered the basics and you can now direct the ball where to go." Says his so called "sensei".  
  
" That is for hitting that stupid smile in your face, if only you weren't able to evade my hits..sighs.." mumbled Tezuka.  
  
"What's that Tezuka did you say something?"  
  
shakes head... " Now that's odd, I thought I heard something oh well maybe it's just the heat." Still smiling. ^-^  
  
* At Lunch Break... *  
  
" Whew.. Today's was a bit exhausting. Still can't hit that smile, doesn't matter I'll hit next time." Says Tezuka while biting a burger.  
  
Just then, he saw someone as young as himself playing someone familiar.wait it's his SENSEI?  
  
* at the court ...*  
  
" Ne, Fu-KUN. You need to hold the racquet a bit loosely but not too tight, ok."  
  
"Ok." Smiles. ^-^  
  
* While they were playing, a wondering Tezuka was watching them so eagerly. Thinking all the while.'who is that kid' *  
  
* Back at the court ... *  
  
" Tezuka-kun, You ready. Here we go." says his sensei while throwing tennis balls at him.  
  
'I'm really gonna hit him this time, just wait and see.'  
  
Out of nowhere someone said: " Fuji-aniki, where am I supposed to put your bag?"  
  
"Um..please put it right beside that tree over there thnx Fu-KUN! Now where were we s. " just then the ball that he threw went right back at his face.  
  
" Ano.sensei are you ok?" But in Tezuka's heart his saying: ' Yes I finally hit him, all my training aren't in vain. All thanks to that kid, speaking of him..who in the world is he, he called sensei "aniki". '  
  
" Yea don't worry I'm ok. A-R-E? why are you glancing at Fu-kun like that huh. Tezuka-kun. "  
  
" It's nothing. Don' t mind. " said a very innocent Tezuka. But unfortunately not exactly what his sensei thinks...  
  
* after a few hours..it's time to go home *  
  
" Ja-ne Tezuka-kun. See you on Monday ok. Enjoy your Sunday." Smiles his sensei while waving bye-bye.  
  
" Sayonara sensei."  
  
There another chapter finished sorry if the story is really really going too slow, hope you don't mind. Hoped you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading..Ja! ^-^ 


End file.
